


The Box Of Nightmares

by bugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Akuma Attack, Alya Césaire Ships It, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Confused Alya Césaire, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Memories, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire, Repressed Memories, Secret Identity, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo/pseuds/bugaboo
Summary: "When someone brings your worst nightmare come true, you only want revenge! Ladybug, Chat Noir, I am Memory Teller and I will make people remember their worst memory..."Another Akuma, around Collège Françoise Dupont, traps Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino. They are forced to rewatch their worst memory and some secrets come to light.Marinette really hopes Chat Noir will save them before the worst part of her nightmare. Along with her, Adrien is really confused - where's Ladybug? Why doesn't she do nothing? And what the fuck means "love him"?!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 45
Kudos: 514





	The Box Of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yeah, for sure I will write a remix on this.  
> Please, enjoy reading in a peaceful environment!

"When someone brings your worst nightmare come true, you only want revenge! Ladybug, Chat Noir, I am Memory Teller and I will make people remember their worst memory, closing them in boxes until you give me your Miraculous!" A tall lady with purple skin and black long dress yells while she's walking past Collège Françoise Dupont. All students run and try to find a cover. Unfortunately, the villain hits some students, locking them in a black big box where they rewatch their worst memory.

"You hide somewhere, guys, I am going to film the Akuma!" Alya says to Nino, Marinette, and Adrien. Then she takes her bag and opens her camera on her phone. The blogger runs towards the Akuma when the purple lady targets her. Alya doesn't realize that until it's too late - she gets hit by Akuma's power along with her friends who tried to protect her - Nino, Adrien, and Marinette.

The four teenagers are closed in one of those boxes. At first, it's almost dark - there's slight light coming from nobody knows where. The friends look around trying to find a way to escape from the box.

"Hey, hey, my kids!" The group hears a strange voice. "You have been closed in one of my boxes, so now, prepare to live through your worst memory again." The voice laughs. "Oh... I can feel a pretty bad one here. Let's start the little game." Everything around the teenagers becomes foggy.

 _"Oh, Marinette!" _Someone says.

"Oh, no! That's bad! That's very bad! You shouldn't watch it!" Marinette's face loses its color. She feels that she can't breathe. Lately, the bluenette really hard has been trying to forget about this day, to... To stop the nightmares, the tears, the panic attacks. And every time she has failed. Why would this will be different?

The view is clear and the group can see that _Alya, Juleka, Mylène, Rose, and Alix sit on a bench and chat. Marinette walks towards them with something close to her chest._

"I don't think it was that bad, girl." Alya smiles at her best friend, but Marinette just shakes her head and inhales, trying to keep herself calm.

_"In fact, I told myself, maybe Adrien doesn't like berets or that he doesn't like that we call him by his fifth name, or maybe he just doesn't want to know I love him."_ _Past!Marinette says looking sad at the ( obviously ) present._

"Love him? Marinette...?" Adrien turns to look at Marinette, but she just watches the memory trying to cover her shaking.

_After some inbreathing words from Marinette's friends, she stands up so confident._

 _"Don't forget to sign!"_ _Past!Alya screams behind her best friend._

"Oh, girl, if I knew it will be that bad, I won't be cheering you up! I'm sorry!" Alya places her hand on Marinette's shoulder, but the bluenette doesn't look at her. "But I am sure, it can't be that bad, right? I mean-..."

"It's not... It's not what you think."

_The teenagers can see Marinette is walking down the stairs while smiling._

Marinette inhales deeply and puts on Ladybug's confidence. She makes her friends look at her.

"You CAN'T tell anyone what are you going to see!" The bluenette says coldly. Then she crosses her arms in front of her chest and turns to the memory. Fer face doesn't show any emotions and that's more worryingly.

"Dudette, what do-..."

 _"Will you really do it?"_ A tiny voice from Marinette's bag, says.

"Wait, that's fami-..." Adrien looks at the bluenette for a second trying to connect the dots, but something is missing.

_"I will do it, Tikki, and I assure you that I will not let anybody tell me..."_

_"No!"_

"Dude, that was rude!" Nino hears himself to say.

"It wasn't a big deal." Marinette murmurs.

"From now on if you tell somebody I assure that you that I will skin you alive and then burn you in a random abandoned alley." Marinette darkly says. There's some fear in her voice, but the seriousness is more.

"Huh, no wonder how you threatened Lila. But, seriously, girl? Because of jealousy?" Alya whispers.

"Can't you understand that's bigger than me and you, and you precious new best friend Lie-la?!" Marinette yells. Her face turns red of anger and there's a fire in her eyes. A second later she inhales and just like a miracle, there's no trace from the anger. Just s normal girl, with a normal life - eyes - dead, face - colorless, emotions - nowhere to be found.

_Past!Marinette tries to convince the assistant to give Adrien her gift, but she has no success. The tiny voice suggests something, but past!Marinette refuses, having another plan. She runs and Past!Adrien sees her and smiles. The girl hides in an abandoned alley._

"I told you she's lying, you didn't listen to me. Okay, no problem! You wanted proof? Here is it! But after this, we don't talk about anything!" Marinette hisses. Then she points in her memory.

_"Tikki, Spots On!"_ _Pink light illuminates the alley and there's Ladybug throwing her yo-yo to climb in Adrien's bedroom._

"You WHAT?"

"Girl, why... How?! I tried... That means"

"What the fuck!"

"...Lila lied..."

"It makes sense!"

"All this time Ladybug was sitting next to me!"

"The lame excuses were for this!"

"We ARE NOT talking about that! I am sorry I didn't tell you and I am sure you're disappointed, but we are not talking about that, right now!" Hot tears run down her face, but her voice is still as cold as the arctic coldness. For a second she feels naked. Her secret was revealed and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Disappointed? Dudette, you're the best person for being Ladybug! And you're the best hero along with Chat Noir."

"Marinette, you're an amazing girl and you really are the best person for that job - you're kind, cute, friendly, so serious, passionate, talented, clever, brave and... Uh, just perfect, B-... Marinette." Adrien places his hand over her shoulders, making Marinette to look at him. He erases her tears and they turn to watch.

The teenagers watch _Ladybug signing the present and flying away through the window._

"I knew you signed it, girl! But what happ-..."

"Shush!" Adrien points at the memory. He's a little bit angry at Alya - the girl didn't believe her best friend for real!

_Ladybug runs on the rooftops when a white portal stops her._

"Bunnix?" Adrien whispers.

_"Bunnix?"_

"What did you say?" Alya looks at him with suspicion.

"Nothing?"

_"Minibug? Something happened today that caused a major disaster in the future. I'm not sure what it was or when it happened exactly. Nothing unusual to report on your side?"_

_"Um..."_

_"Think, Minibug, think!"_ _The bunnies heroine shakes Ladybug's shoulders._

"What exactly was happened?" Adrien looks at the bluenette. "And... Does Chat Noir know?"

"Nobody was supposed to know! Especially kitty!" Marinette whispers.

"Why?" Alya frowns.

_ "Eh... No?" _

"That... Just watch, okay?!" The bluenette snaps.

 _"In my burrow, now!"_ _Bunnix draws the red heroine in the portal. The two heroines are walking in the space and around them, there are millions of colorful holes. Ladybug runs around watching in some of the timelines until Bunnix puts a bowl on her head. Then there are only Bunnix and her voice talking about how they avoid interfering in the events._

 _"Future is in danger, I need your help!"_ Bunnix removes the bowl.

_"What happened here?" Ladybug gasps, when she sees the flooded Paris, destroyed and overthrown buildings, the collapsing Eiffel Tower, and **what the fuck happened to the Moon.**_

Adrien, Alya, and Nino gasp, too. They look terrified at Marinette who just shrugs and tries to inhale.

"Nobody was supported to know..." Tikki shows from her holder's bag. "... even Chat Noir." The kwami looks at Adrien. "M..." bubbles escape Tikki's mouth.

"What the fuck?" Marinette looks at her kwami. Then at her friends. "Who has a kwami?!" 

"No, no, it's because of the Akuma!" Tikki lies.

_ "You're not staying?" _

"Sure?" Marinette frowns. Then the red creature nods.

 _"Let's see. I got to stand ready to jump back into time and try something else... In case you fail."_ _The bunny heroine gives an air kiss to Ladybug and jumps into the burrow._

"She just betrayed you like that?" Adrien asks, horror can be read in his eyes. Nobody answers his question. The bluenette inhales deeply like this is her first breath of air for months. Then she erases her hot tears, but they immediately are replaced with new.

_"Little Kitty on the roof..."_

"Don't tell me..." Adrien stopped when a sob escapes Marinette's lips. Then another.

_ "Chat... Noir?" _

_"... All alone without his lady."_ And there's another sob from Marinette. She shakes and her eyes are squeezed.

_ "Chat Noir?" _

_"M'lady? I thought I'd lost you!"_ _A white Chat turns in Ladybug's direction and walks towards her._

Marinette's legs don't withstand and her knees hit the ground. The bluenette shakes and sobs. Her friends run to her and hug her. Then she collapses in their hands. Heart-broken sobs don't stop and she shakes so hard. There are so many tears.

The teenagers stay in a group hug, trying to calm down their friend and at the same time to see what has happened. They see how _the white Chat grabs Ladybug's ears and tries to take her earrings when she kicks him._

_"My Miraculous? What's wrong with you, Chat Noir?"_

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, M'lady. Could you, please, hand me your Miraculous? Please. Chat Blanc has gotten into some mischief."_ _The white cat stands up._

 _"You have been akumatized, Chat Noir. You don't need my Miraculous. You need me to de-evilaze you. Let me help you."_ _Ladybug gets closer to him._

 _"Save me."_ _She erases his tear._

_"Wait, poor kitty. Tell me, do you remember where the Akuma went?" Ladybug is searching for the Akuma until he grabs her hand and places it on his chest._

_ "Here, but it's already broken."  _ _He smiles slyly and attacks her._

At the same time, the bluenette can't stop her crying. She's choking because of the sobs. Tikki pets her hair while her friends are hugging her as tight as possible. They try to help her. Protect her.

_Ladybug manages to escape of Akuma's grip and jumps off the building. Chat Blanc jumps after her._

_ "Now, you're breaking more than my heart, Marinette!" _

_ "What?" _

"What?" Adrien shouts.

"He knew?" Tikki looks at her chosen. "Why didn't you tell me?!" There's no response from the crying girl. She has shrunk in their hands and with every second tries to become smaller and smaller until she disappears.

"That... That's why you didn't want to..."

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry, guys! Enough is enough!" Adrien says, standing up.

"Bro?"

"Sunshine? What are you-..." 

"If that happens with Marinette..." The model points at the crying girl who ignores him with no shame. "...then I don't want to know what will happen with us!"

"Adrien, n-..." Tikki tries to say something.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" A green light blinds Alya and Nino and a second later in front of them is Chat Noir. "Cataclysm!" He calls his power and touches the floor. Everything around them cracks and it's like a blink until they are staying in the middle of the school stairs.

"You... You... What?"

"Alya, thinking later, acts now! Help Marinette, I will take care of the Akuma!" Chat says opening his baton for the news. When he finds the Akuma's location, he sighs. "Or I will first help you, the Akuma is far away and I have to recharge." He squats to their friends and tries to take Marinette in bridal style from Alya, but the mission turns out like almost impossible.

"M, it's just Chat. You're safe now! Please, just... Let him take you. Mari?" Alya pets her hair, but the girl doesn't hear.

"Purr-incess, I know-..."

"Chat!" Marinette for half a second opens her eyes, turns to the familiar blonde hero, and hugs him so tightly. He takes her in bridal style.

"In her room?" Chat Noir asks. Alya and Nino nod.

* * *

Hours later, finally arriving in Marinette's room with the Akuma between his fingers, Chat Noir detransforms and closes the butterfly in a jar that Alya and Nino have prepared for him. Then he heads to the living room with Plagg who once seeing Tikki, straight away flies to her and hugs her.

"Girl, you have to sleep! Or at least to calm down! I know it's horrible, but you have to take care of yourself, and crying for hours is not the best way to do it!" Alya tries to convince the bluenette, but Marinette, whose face is hidden in one of the cushions, only answers with a sob.

"Hey, bro! Was it hard?" Nino pats his bro's back and the model shrugs.

"I handed it. But it seems like you can't do the same here." Adrien looks at Alya and Marinette.

"Don't you dare, Sunshine! Believe me, it's easier to find out who HawkMoth is and defeat him than to make this girl care about herself! Do you want to know what were we doing last hours while you were fighting the Akuma? We tried to make her calm down! Even Tikki couldn't soothe! Tikki! The Goddess!" Alya waves her hands in the air.

"Let me try." Adrien shrugs and squats in front of the crying girl, cupping her face.

"Hey, Purr-inces!" Adrien greets her and she opens her right eye first, then slowly she opens her left eye. "Do you remember? That I am Chat Noir." She draws in her mind the bell, the mask, the ears. _It makes sense_. She nods. "See, I am safe. I am here and I am safe. And you're safe, too. You are here. I am here. Alya and Nino are here. We are here. And we are worried about you. Bugaboo, you need rest!" Adrien erases one tear on her cheek.

She cups his face. Realizing that's the reality, she locks her hands behind his neck tightly and hugs him. He helps her to sit in his lap and plays with her hair.

"Do not ever do that again! Don't ever scare me like that! Do you understand?" She cries out.

"Yes, I completely understand."

"Then... Then I thought I've lost you! Today... Today was horrible. I-I... I... Don't do that ever again!"

"I won't!"

"Promise?" she looks at his eyes. Tears endlessly escape her eyes.

"Promise!" He nods.

"I... I love you, you, stupid, silly, alley cat! Chaton... Adrien, I love you!" She cries and hides her face in his neckline.

"I love you, too, Bugaboo, I love you, too!" Adrien slightly moves his fingers up and down her back.

Half an hour later, Nino, Alya, and Adrien watch film, while Marinette soundly sleeps in Adrien's hug, cuddled in him.

"See, babe? I told you, he succeeded." Nino hugs Alya and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Yes... He succeeded." The blogger smiles at her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Your advice, criticism, and opinion will be accepted!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!  
> Have a nice day and night! <3  
> Bugabye!
> 
> By the way, please, suggest Miraculous Ladybug fanfictions! Even if they are yours I will read them with an open heart! Feel free to comment on your suggestions!


End file.
